


Archives

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [13]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Not even a meeting with Khalila can stop Jess' memories
Series: Dribble Drabble April [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: The Archives

It was the one place that Jess found he could no longer go. He had started there with the idea that he could meet Khalila there to work on a secret project for Wolfe, but found himself stopped two hundred feet from the door and unable to go any further. He stood there frozen, his breathing ragged as he remembered the last time he had been in that particular building. His codex vibrated and he looked at it grateful for the slight respite of having to look in front of him.

_‘Where are you?_ ’

He swallowed. He grabbed his pencil and wrote back, his handwriting worse than normal. ‘ _I can’t do this._ ’

‘ _Just tell me where you are._ ’

‘ _Out front._ ’ Jess wrote back.

It took barely two minutes before Khalila came out of the Archives and met Jess’s gaze. She could see the whirling emotions and knew that it wasn’t going to happen. At some point Jess was going to have to get past his memories, but today was not going to be that day. “Let me get my things and we’ll do this somewhere else.

“Yeah okay.” Jess replied, turning away and trying to breathe.

  
  



End file.
